BloodLove
by LIKEABSOLUTELY
Summary: Very complicated V.Knight fic. Yuki is having reccuring nightmares, many of which Zero is in. However, he cannot help as he is too busy finding the real culprit that turned him into a vampire, who also happens to be Shizuka's reincarnated sister
1. NIGHTMARES

Cocoa: This is my first time writing a V. Knight fic so please ignore all the spelling mistakes. I twisted the entire story, making it very very different from the original but I hope you would like it and leave a review.

_**NIGHTMARES**_

It felt like many years ago, like the clock turned backwards and stopped at a particular scene.

The atmosphere was so still, the place was so quiet. I know I've never been here, but it feels like I was here before…

And amidst the blanket of snow covering every inch of the area, stood a small boy. He looked familiar, too familiar. "You took my family away," the boy whispered with an emotionless face, "now you're taking me."

I walked towards him and placed a hand on his delicate yet cold cheek. I then said something I couldn't hear and sank my teeth into his fragile neck. There's blood everywhere, and I'm screaming… I'm falling, drowning, disappearing.. and there's no one there.

But I hear a distant voice calling my name, a voice so faint and far away.

-

"Yuki.. Yuki!" Kaname gently shook the brunette's shoulders.

The dead asleep girl bolted awake, panting heavily. Her forehead laced with beads of sweat and her eyes were wide with fear.

"The same nightmare again?" Kaname sat down on Yuki's bed beside here.

"Mm," she nodded, "except that this time, I could hear what the little boy said."

"What did he say?" Kaname asked lightly, holding her hand in his.

"He said.. he said ATCHOO!"

"He sneezed?" Kaname smiled, "then it won't be a nightmare, would it?"

"Kaname…" Yuki half-whined. They both took a brief moment to greet each other with a slight grin before Yuki caught sight of the alarm clock.

"Aah! I'm late!" she jumped up, grabbed her uniform and dashed into the toilet (in her room). After a few minutes of washing up and changing, a flustered Yuki came out of the toilet.

"Sorry Kaname, I'll have to leave now." She snatched her bag and was about to exit when Kaname grasped her hand from behind. Yuki felt his body, full contact with her back. She slowly turned around to embrace him, burying her head in his chest.

She loved the sweet scent from his body, the sound of his steady heartbeat and the puff of warm air he exhaled above her head at every breath. It was so comforting, exactly the same feeling experienced when she was 4 years old, when he saved her from danger.

'This is worth being late for' Yuki thought as she continued to cling onto him tightly.

-

Ever since Shizuka came to Cross academy, Zero was never at peace. He wanted to kill her, but he couldn't. He wanted to commit suicide but her wouldn't.

All because of her, she took his family away and made him a vampire, causing him to harm Yuki whenever he was 'hungry'.

She even used his twin brother, Ichiru…

All because of her.

'What more does she want?' He thought bitterly.

-

"Who are you looking for?" Ichiru asked, not taking his eyes off his master.

"My sister." Shizuka replied care-lessly. "She should be around this area."

The true-blooded vampire poured herself a cup of tea and sat down.

Ichiru was silent for awhile before he spoke, "And what if you don't find her?"

His question received a glare from Shizuka, "Ignorant boy," She hissed then regained her usual composure, "I'll just ask Zero to trace her. She was the one who turned Zero into a vampire, not me."

-

'Why is he so important to her when all he did 'for' her was stealing her blood?' Kaname thought, resting his chin on his hand. The silence in the room was deafening, encouraging the negative thoughts to disturb his mind. Allowing the pessimistic questions to continue revolving his head, Kaname didn't notice the tall, ash-colored hair guy entering the room.

"You called." Zero said with a hint of an inquiring tone. "Yes," Kaname responded, not bothering to look at him. "When are you going to leave?" That question struck Zero, he never thought he would talk about this topic again so soon.

"Keep your promise, Zero." Kaname said in a slight warning manner. Zero was quiet, unable to give a coherent answer. After a pause, he muttered a "soon" and left the room without much hesitation.

Kaname glanced at the spot Zero stood, 'Will Yuki treat me how she treats you once you're gone?'

-

"You took my family away," The boy whispered with an emotionless face, "now you're taking me."

I walked towards him, and placed a hand on his delicate yet cold cheek. "But I love you, Zero." And sank my teeth into his neck.

-

"Ah Yuki, come in." Kaname stood up, pulling out a chair for her. The brunette walked into the room and sat down uncertainly. She kept her head down, fiddling a little with her fingers.

"Hope I'm not disturbing you." She mumbled. Kaname took awhile to examine her abnormally quiet behavior before he replied, "Not at all, but are you feeling unwell?"

"You can say so." Yuki gave him a weak smile. "Unwell up here." She pointed at her forehead. Kaname looked at her with a somewhat quizzical expression to allow her to explain. "I had that nightmare again." She sighed, "And I know who the small boy is."

"You told me that you bit him like a vampire but you haven't told me what he said." Kaname reminded, his curiosity a little aroused. "He said that I took his family and I'm gonna take him." she murmured. "I went to him and said I love him, then called him Zero."

Sensing his sudden change of mood, Yuki hastily added, "Maybe I dreamt that on behalf on someone, like Shizuka." Kaname touched the tip of his chin in a thinking position. He knew vampires would not have dreams, and people don't have dreams on their behalf.

"Maybe, but it's best you don't go near her for the time being."

-

"What's with that disgusted look, my dear Zero?" Shizuka asked in an acidly sweet tone.

"Go away."

"Won't you spare me some time to listen to what I have to say?"

"No." Zero muttered.

"You don't want to know who made you a vampire?"

Zero stopped in his tracks, for wasn't the one who made him a vampire her?

"Apparently not." Shizuka said, reading his mind. "But in exchange, you need to help me find her."

Your reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. ILLUSION

Cocoa: Sorry this took so long, but here's the 2nd chap. Ano.. this is neither a KxY or ZxY fic, it's up to the readers' votes at the end of the story.

_**ILLUSION**_

YUKI'S POV-

Yesterday night's dream was different. I saw a majestic yet mystical looking woman talking to two younger ladies. She was prophesizing that one of them would lead a life of misery, bitterness and jealousy, while the other experiences the total opposite.

She said it would only take effect after the latter turns the elder son of the Kiryu family into a vampire.

Then I heard her voice whispering in my ear, "It's time to wake up, Shizumaru."

-

"She was my sister," Shizuka said, eyeing Zero's outward display of shock "And because you 'belong' to her, she should be around you."

"Why did you say that it was you who made me a vampire?" Zero asked grimly, his fists tightening.

"I needed a reason to be near you, but that's not important. You are going to find her, no?"

"Yeah, I want her dead."

-

"Ka-kaname?" Yuki stammered, surprised at his sudden appearance. He had burst into the room and slammed the door shut with a somewhat angry look on his face.

"You should stop confusing the relationship between the three of us and stop complicating this matter!" Kaname shouted, slightly enraged. "If you can't just say it out, you can still tell the other party how you feel!"

"Kaname? What are you talking about? Why are so angry? Kaname?" Just the sight of his unhappy expression was frightening enough, what more him furiously shouting at her?

Yuki was afraid but concerned; Kaname was never the type to shout. 'And why is he suddenly so mad at me?'

"I'm frustrated at how you keep dropping these hints but still take them back again, do you _ever_ think of other people's feelings at all?!" Kaname ignored her questions and continued to shout unexplainable comments at her.

"Kaname!" Yuki grabbed his arm and shook it, hoping that it would shake his current unreasonable anger off. Unfortunately, instead of making him realize his behavior, her action caused him to push her backward forcefully.

-

"Firstly, you have to know that her name is Shizumaru, although that won't be of much help as she probably reincarnated." Shizuka said in a resentful tone.

"Reincarnated?" Zero echoed. "Vampires don't-"

"It wasn't exactly reincarnating," Shizuka interrupted sharply, "I found her unconscious, but sensed that her soul was gone. I don't know how she did it, but I must admit that it was a pretty good way of escaping."

"What was she running away from?" Zero asked uncertainly. He knew that something deeper was stopping the true-blooded vampire from finding her sister, a deep and forgotten past.

"That you would ask of course. She was running away," Shizuka paused to smile, "from me."

-

"I'm so sorry about that." Kaname apologized, offering a hand to pull her up. Yuki was too shock to take notice. Kaname waited patiently, his hand was still hovering awkwardly in the air. Yuki shook away the giddiness from her head and helped herself up to a sitting position. Kaname quickly kept his hand and sat down beside her.

Kaname placed his hand over hers, in an attempt to assure her. The frazzled Yuki snatched her hand away, her eyes avoiding his.

"I'm sorry." Yuki heard the vampire saying. "I'm sorry, to have frightened you." Kaname whispered, "But…"

-

"She deceived me, and took away what should have belonged to me. Then she ran away like a coward." Shizuka continued bitterly.

Zero felt numb. Many questions were running through her mind. _How did she deceive? Took what away? Why is it so important to both of them? _

"I know you're curious, dear." Shizuka changed her tone, "But the only thing I can tell you is, she took _you _away, you who should have belonged to me."

-

ICHIRU'S FLASHBACK-

"Why are you alone dear?" A lady with straight snow-white hair asked me. "Where are your parents?"

"They are dead… and I'm waiting for my brother." I answered.

"Why don't you come with me then?" She smiled gently. There was something about that smile that made me want to trust her, yet it didn't look as promising.

"Why should I?" I returned her question boldly.

"Because you are mine, Zero."

-

YUKI'S POV-

Zero.

I haven't seen him for quite some time… I have to see him, I don't know what's he is going through, or what he's facing. Zero is so important to me. Is it for the fact he's the closest to me? Or a special bond we have between each other? I just can't figure out the reason why.

Everything gets more confusing, disturbing the more I think about it. Because, when I'm awake, I worry, when I'm asleep, nightmares occur. I want to run away, but I'm stuck.

Cocoa: Ichiru's POV is NOT a typo error.

ONEGAI!!!! xD pls leave a review.. T.T


	3. INTRUDER

Cocoa: I know most of you are anticipating Zero's reaction when he found out that Yuki is the actual vampire that bit him (my plot is revealed too quickly xD) and I, too, am excited to pen his reaction. So bear with me in this few chapts to go :)

_**INTRUDER**_

"Must have dozed off," Yuki sat up groggily. She got up and stared out of the window, it was dark outside. She touched the glass panes with both hands, pushed the window slightly open and moved closer to have a better view.

She could hear the leaves rustling in the wind outside and the shadows cast by the trees under the moonlight seemed to be dancing. Yuki sighed and looked away. She headed towards the bathroom for a bath. She took her time to enjoy the warm water washing all over her body, calming her nerves.

Suddenly, she heard the windows of her room slowly creaking open. She froze, but continued to let the water run. Trying to hear the movements of the intruder above the noise of the water, Yuki could tell he or she was ransacking her things.

In one swift action, she closed the shower tap, wrapped a large towel around herself, grabbed the gun (for vampire-hunters) on the bathroom table and burst through the toilet door.

"What..?"

-

"So what are you going to do for now?"

"Find Shizumaru and kill her, like that isn't obvious." Shizuka replied, not wanting to know more about the topic of their earlier conversation.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ichiru inquired, since it wasn't exactly related to him.

"By doing nothing." Shizuka continued coldly, "Don't you dare interfere." Rejected, Ichiru bowed and left. It was night after all, and he was beginning to thirst for blood. And where else but the female dorm?

-

Zero was walking past the girls' dorm on his way. He was hoping to get a glimpse of Ichiru and took a stroll around the entire campus. Alas, his wish wasn't fulfilled. He was still suffering from the shock of everything so far.

And that he could no longer be with Yuki. She was always there for him, and her cheerful tone could let him forget his dark past. 'On the other hand,' Zero thought, 'It's better that she isn't involved, now that everything has gotten more difficult.'

Suddenly, he saw a figure climbing out of a dorm window. Zero stopped and pressed his back onto the wall, making him less noticeable. He was making an effort to see if the anonymous person was taking anything along with him or her. Apparently not, so why was he there in the first place?

As soon as the trespasser got to the ground floor, he took off. The rate at which he or she ran, only proved Zero's deduction right; the intruder was a vampire. He instantly gave chase, hoping that the girl in the room wasn't hurt whatsoever. He took out the gun (for vampire-hunters) as he ran, adrenaline pumping in his veins.

If only he could get to that unknown person…

-

She burst out fully dressed and holding the gun. She went to the window to check again. She was right, she didn't hear anything wrongly, someone _had _broken in. How could the window be shut tight when she pushed it half a thumb's length earlier on? But who broke in? And why?

Yuki pushed open the window to look outside. She saw a guy in uniform running in another direction. He had ash-grey hair and was quite tall.

It was… Zero!

Why would he climb up her room, when he could have done so through the door?

-

He didn't really want to drink someone's blood; he was just getting a little energetic, now that it was dark. His motive was simply to put a tiny bit of fear in the girl before making an escape.

'Okay, maybe take a little blood.' He thought.

Apparently, the girl was in the shower, but somehow detected his presence. So now, he was running away, and there was someone hot on his heels.

With his luck, that 'someone' would be his own twin brother.

Cocoa: REVIEW OR I WON'T DO THE NEXT CHAPT! (lousy attempt to threaten)

Readers: Not like we care... (bad attitude xD)

Cocoa: Pls?


	4. GLIMPSE

Cocoa: If you are wondering why the previous chapt was there in the first place, it's simply to show the relationship between the 2 twin brothers which is further elaborated in this chapt. I kinda regret posting chapt 3 so hastily (due to _some_ particular person's urging)cos I realised it was pretty short, and my blunder was that I didn't combine this and that chapt together. Seeing that this would be another short chapt, to compensate, I promise a lengthy one the next time.

**THANK YOU**: xxpatixx, crazy chocolate gal, CrownedApples, fluffybunny8994 (my faithful reviewers cum readers)

_**GLIMPSE**_

KANAME'S FLASHBACK/ POV-

Zero entered the library, his eyes searching the place for one particular person. His eyes stopped at the sight of his target.

Kaname obviously sensed his presence, yet he didn't do anything to acknowledge him, his eyes fixed on the book in his hand.

"I can't leave." Zero's sentence caught Kaname's attention.

"You swore on Yuki you would. And the last time I saw you, you were willing, so what's holding you back?" Kaname inquired, his focus now on Zero's answer.

"Someone I have to find." He cut back sharply, "You don't have to know."

"It's your choice, but seeing that you swore on Yuki, she either dies in your hands or henceforth belongs to me." Kaname said slowly, emphasizing his words and letting them sink into Zero's understanding. He placed the book down on the table and got up, signaling his leave.

"Wait. G-give me some time."

"If whoever you're going to find is so important, you won't leave. So I take it that Yuki's mine?"

Zero had no choice. It was either Shizumaru or Yuki. At this point, not matter how long he took to decide, he knew deep down inside his final decision will still be the one who made him suffer. Only, he didn't want to admit that Yuki was now Kaname's.

But Kaname said it for him, "Silence is consent."

--

There was always something deterring Zero from leaving. Although it would sadden Yuki of his departure, Zero shouldn't be _allowed_ near her. He would only bring harm to her. But at least now he would not be with Yuki, as the promise is already kept.

He said he won't be able to leave in an urgent tone… was it Shizuka stopping him? There is no way he can kill her, no matter how much time he takes. He should just leave, run. Run far away, like the coward that he is.

-

Zero found the chase ironic; a vampire chasing a vampire. He didn't know how long he had been running, but the intruder wasn't slowing down. It was dark and he couldn't see much of the intruder in front, but he realized that he saw this person somewhere before.

Catching a glimpse of the prowler from behind under the moonlight, Zero discovered that he was right. It _was_ Ichiru. But before he could shout out his brother's name, Ichiru came to a halt. His sudden stop made Zero freeze in his tracks, anticipating his twin's next move.

Ichiru turned round, half his face hidden in the shadows. Despite only a part of his face visible, Zero could tell he wasn't happy. _Why should he be_?

"…"

-

ICHIRU'S POV-

I know that he's chasing me, not as a Vampire Hunter, but as a twin brother. The fact that we haven't met for more than a decade doesn't mean that I miss him. I thought he was dead all those years. Just as well, he's better of dead. Shizuka wonders why _I_ despise him so much. _I _wonder why _she _likes him so much. My hatred is not something any _outsider_ can understand.

Why does he want to see me anyway? It's not like I'm going to come running to him with grateful tears in my eyes. Imagining it makes me sick, I won't be so pathetic. Not anymore.

-

Yuki shook herself from dazing and rushed out of her door, heading for the male dorm. If he ran away, he should be going back to his room right?

'No, wait,' she stopped running, 'he wouldn't be so simple as to let me get him so easily. He'll probably be out there somewhere, and I don't think I can catch up with his speed.' Despondent, Yuki decided to see Zero the next day, if she could find him, that is.

An abrupt thought came into her mind; 'Did he come in… to drink her blood?' Oh please say it isn't so, Yuki cried mentally. But then again, why would he come through the window instead of the door?

"I trust him; the Zero I know is _not_ like that."

-

SHIZUKA'S POV-

Sometimes I still doubt that Shizumaru still exists. Maybe she really disappeared, not reincarnated. Even if she actually happened to reincarnate, where could she go to? And even if we actually happen to find her reincarnated self, how will she remember her past life?

If we kill her then, it would be like killing an innocent person, and there's no fun in revenge that way. Could this all be a wild goose chase? She most likely reincarnated, but how and where, I can't say.

But for sure, she must have forgotten all about her dirty past and unclean deeds she committed in her past life. The elder Winter Blossom princess in right in this aspect, that she would lead a better life. This should be where the phrase _Ignorance is bliss_ comes in.

-

The wind seemed louder than before as the brothers of them stood face to face. One was glaring while the other was observing, both waiting expectantly for something to happen. Ichiru's eyebrows arched, and his lips titled downward in a frown. He opened his mouth slightly to speak, but closed it again.

Ichiru gave a defiant stare.

"Stop following me."

-

ZERO'S POV-

It's over. The chase is over. I won't be seeing him anymore. I just have to concentrate on finding that despicable woman, kill her and leave this place. By then I'll probably start anew, and forget everything.

Forget that I am a vampire; forget that Shizuka existed; forget that I have a twin brother; and forget that I have a friend like Yuki. Or maybe I'll just commit suicide, that way it wouldn't be so hard on me or anyone else. After my revenge, I'll die without regrets.

Cocoa: You know what? I can't care whether there is a review or not! It's not my fault that there aren't many readers. They don't review, so how do I know how to improve my story??

Readers: Is the wind blowing?

Cocoa: Heheh just kidding, kindly drop a review :)


	5. TRUTH

Cocoa: sorry for the long awaited update so here's what I promised; a super longa chapta :)

_**TRUTH**_

When the clock goes backwards-

"Why? Why is it always you?!" The lady screamed, throwing things at the wall and floor in frustration and anger. Her sister was standing in the corner, silently weeping.

"I-I…" She stuttered through her tears, her expression hoping that by saying something, she would appease her sister's wrath. Apparently it did not work. In one swift movement, the furious sister turned around slapped her. "Get up, coward!" She kicked her roughly.

Shizumaru, the younger sister, hung her head low and held her check as she endured the kick quietly. She didn't respond to her sister's daunts, instead she stopped still. "Are you deaf??" The exploding sister viciously lifted Shizumaru's face to look her eye to eye. "I said get up!" And she violently pulled her up by the jaw.

However, the younger sister staggered and fell down again. "Can't you be like Shizumaru?" She mimicked in a high pitched tone. "Why don't you learn from Shizumaru?" She squatted down and continued, "Shizumaru, Shizumaru, everything's Shizumaru! If only they can see how pathetic she is now…"

She took up another vase, but before she could do anything more horrible, Shizumaru halted her. "Stop…" She whispered, "You can take the boy, you can take him."

"Good, I take your word for it." She got ready to leave. On her way towards the door, she turned around and smiled, "Oh, and clear the mess."

After her sister was out of sight, Shizumaru stood up. She smirked and picked up a broken piece of china and slashed her own arm. "Foolish older sister." She threw the piece of shattered porcelain and spat, "If it's destiny, no matter how angry you get, you can never change it."

Later-

"Shizumaru, what happened to your arm?"

"Oh.. it's nothing."

"You cut yourself?"

"Yeah… It's nothing, really."

"It's not possible for someone to cut themselves that way. Was it your older sister?"

Shizumaru kept quiet then broke out crying. "Elder, please forgive her! She didn't mean it. Don't punish her, please!"

"I'll talk to her later."

"Please, elder! She is my older sister after all, don't punish her!"

"You should stop protecting her, I'm leaving now to find her."

Shizumaru wiped her fake tears and touched her wound, glancing at the spot where the elder stood, "What makes you think I am protecting her?"

-

Lightning streaked across the sky as the loud rumble of thunders roared continuously. Shizumaru walked calmly but swiftly towards the two adults. "Run, Zero, Run!" The parents hissed urgently, urging their son to escape to safety. "Family love." Shizumaru muttered, "What next?" The Kiryu couple tried to protect themselves from the true blooded vampire but to no avail, in one quick move, Shizumaru ended both their lives.

"Now for the boy…"

Somewhere far off from the woods in the Kiryu house, was Shizuka. Eyeing Ichiru, she asked, "Why are you alone, dear? Where are your parents?"

-

Backing away from the bloody pool and the small boy's unconscious body, Shizumaru started to sprint. She did not have much time until her older sister found out that the boy she bit was actually the wrong twin. However, she had already carefully planned her escape from Shizuka, as long as she turned the little boy called Zero into a vampire, everything would go well.

She arrived outside a hut and began to remove her soul from her body. (let's just pretend vampires can do that) This would definitely work, but it may not go as smoothly as she hoped it would. Still, she had no choice but to give it a try because this was her last option.

Shizumaru went phased into the house and headed for the baby in a widow's womb. Suddenly, her head was throbbing, her mind was spinning, and her heart was thumping painfully in her chest... Just when she felt like she was torn apart, there came emptiness.

-

"STOP!" Ichiru screamed, flinging his arms desperately to flee from the vampire's clutches. To his horror, the vampire continued to advance towards him at a greater speed.

"There's no stopping now!" She grabbed him and sank her long fangs into his neck. Ichiru felt as though his flesh was burning at the spot she bit, then he started to feel a little numb and drowsy. "S-stop…" He murmured, "I am.. not Zero…"

---

Yuki woke up with a start. It was like watching a drama sequel, episode by episode, but whose life exactly was she dreaming about? It has to be related to her, with Zero, Ichiru and Shizuka in it…

'That's it!' She thought, 'The probable purpose of the dreams was to tell Zero that it wasn't Shizuka that killed his parents and bit him!' Excited by her new theory, she could not wait to tell Zero about it. Nevertheless, if it was just about informing him about the truth behind the relationship between Shizuka and his family, why did those dreams to her seem like nightmares?

Not wanting to bother to much about it, she made up her mind to find Zero. It was also a chance to ask him about yesterday's incident, which she thought of nothing more but a misunderstanding. Usually, he would be in his room as he was not the social types that go out with friends hang around to flirt like most guys. 'Quite like Kaname in that aspect…' she contemplated silently.

Reaching his dorm level, her heartbeat started to speed up. Yuki could not figure out why, since it was not like Zero would do something evil to her. Or would he? If he was just longing for blood, she would give him some of hers again, willingly.

"Um, Zero?" She knocked on the door, half-hoping that he would not be in due to her nervousness.

"I'm- busy. Please leave." Zero's voice came, his tone cold and unfriendly. Genuinely, he wanted to see her so badly, he knew that he missed her. A lot. But he was not allowed to after making that decision, so he could only shun and avoid her.

"It's something important. It's really really crucial." Yuki pleaded, wishing that he would just open the door and let her spill out whatever she had to say. Along with her emotions, thoughts, feelings…

"I have no time to entertain things like these. Leave or I won't answer you anymore." He couldn't believe those harsh words came out from his own mouth. What more he said it to someone so dear to him.

"Zero! What happened to you? You weren't like this last time!" There was no response to her cry, but it did not deter Yuki continuing, "Is it because of Shizuka? I'm here to tell you that it was not her who turned you into a vampire, it was her sister!"

Zero could not feign ignorance this time. He burst out through the door, slightly stunning the upset Yuki. "How- how did you know?"

"I-I had some nightmares recently and I saw those things happening." Yuki explained, starting to doubt her own hypothesis, for the events in the nightmares might not actually take place. "But it may not necessarily be real…". Before she could finish her sentence, Zero ushered her into the room and placed her on a seat. "Continue." He commanded, then realized his ruthless attitude and added a 'please'.

Subsequently, he felt a little guilty. He clearly knew that their friendship might develop into something different after spending time in an enclosed area. And it would be forbidden as he had already swore to Kaname that he would not come near Yuki. Reasoning with his own conscience, he decided that it was just to get more information and clues to find Shizumaru , after that he would definitely leave. Or he could just take it as a farewell gift ahead his departure since his brother did not want to see him anymore.

While Yuki was giving details about her dreams, Zero noticed that she was still the same as ever; cute, simple, innocent… He started losing his motivation to pay attention to what she was talking about, and he was leaning forward, closer…

"Zero!" Yuki exclaimed, a hint of childishness in her voice, "Were you even listening?" Her mock strictness made him forget his shock that he nearly tried to kiss her. Her, someone he never thought of more as a younger sister. "Yes, Ichiru was mistaken by Shizuka to be me, I heard." He covered up with what he last heard.

"Shizumaru's soul merged with an unborn infant's soul, to which was her plausible 'reincarnation'." Yuki said, understanding the fact that Shizuka confronted Zero on the same subject. "You should tell her that and she possibly would advice you on any aspect to find Shizumaru."

There was a gentle pause. "If I have any dreams tonight, I will come to find you. I hope this helps." She gave a pure smile, the type of smiles that would melt any guy's heart. "Don't you have to go now?" Zero asked abruptly, attempting to get his mind on the right thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll be going now." She proceeded towards the door, then turned around, "See you soon."

Sighing, Zero couldn't help but to think of the fact that he won't be able to meet her anytime soon.

-

Cocoa: okay this isn't so long so.. anticipate another long chapter!


	6. DELLUSION

Cocoa:sorry if this is short.. i was rushing. like now.

_**DELLUSION**_

When the clock goes backwards-

The widowed mother stared aimlessly outside, pondering whether or not to keep her barely born baby girl that was now in her arms, gazing guiltlessly at her. There was a wealthy young man interested in her, and he had strongly advised her to give the newborn away as his mother would not accept a windowed mother for a daughter in law. It was a tempting, but cruel decision.

"Let a couple that wants a daughter adopt her, and we'll monthly supply that family with money for looking after her."

Still, to one day be told that you were adopted because your mother left for a wealthy man was a undesirable truth to be known. That feeling she would experience would be unbearable, and would make her thoughts become morbid and always filled with unhappiness. What if she ended her life right now?

What she really wanted to do, was to leave the girl to 'fate'. Lead her outside and walk away, it was then up to fate for her to survive or die. But that would still be evil, because she was not taking responsibility as a mother.

Determined not to cry, the distressed mother bit her tongue and held back her tears.

-2 years later-

"Mother, may I go out to play? Please? Just for a little while?" The toddler begged.

"Only for a little while?" The petite lady asked, getting a nod from her daughter as a reply. "Alright then, but not too far, okay?"

"Yes mother, I'll be back soon, bye."

It was winter and the toddler was amazed how her breath came out in puffs of air, giggling to herself, she continued walking. Suddenly, she heard a noise, like something in the bushes. 'Maybe a kitten is caught in it!' She thought gaily, advancing towards the bush. She did not realize she had went into the off limits area of the forest. The brambles were thick and long, making it hard for her to go in and to see what was inside.

Waiting patiently, the girl peered deeper into the shrubbery. There seemed to be nothing inside, leading her to think she just imagined the sounds heard earlier. About to leave, something seized her hand.

Somewhere nearby in the cottage, a shrill scream was heard.

-

He just happened to pass by, out of boredom and curiosity, he managed to make his way to the source of the loud shriek. It sounded like a little girl. Arriving at the scene, he saw a man, or a vampire more precisely, devouring the girl's blood. The sight of a low class vampire preying on a much weaker victim made Kaname sick.

It was pretty easy beating the guy of his feet and taking the unconscious body of the girl away. The only tough thing to deal with was how was he going to find who this girl belonged to, so what kind of situation had he gotten himself into? He could not just ask who the parent was, as there might be some people who might falsely claim to be.

Sighing, Kaname carried the girl back to his school. Studying the features of the girl, he came to a conclusion that she would be a pretty lady in the future, making him wonder if he saw her years from now and fell in love with her. 'What a random thought! Just hand her to the chairman and forget her!'

-

"You're finally awake!" The hyper chairman patted her head. "Are you feeling better? What is your name? Do you know where your parents are? Do you remember what happened?"

The toddler looked dazed for a second then asking, "Who are you?"

"Nevermind that for now… Do you remember anything?" The chairman inquired kindly, only to have silence as a response. The toddler continued to space out and stare around, as if she did not hear the chairman's previous question. At long last, her attention went back to the chairman. "Who am I?"

Before he could reply, Kaname walked in. "You've always wanted a daughter, didn't you? Opportunity doesn't knock on the door twice."

--

"Let's call her Yuki, for we met her during the winter."

--

_Present-_

"Where are you going?" Kaname asked, looking a little suspicious of Yuki's intended destination. "To see Zero," she responded immediately and somehow agitatedly, "I promised him that I had anymore dreams, I would tell him, cos he's involved."

"You saw him recently?"

"Yes and if you don't mind, I'm in a hurry."

"Run along then." Kaname said, feeling like a fool for trusting Zero.

-

Back to the same place she was the day before, Yuki knocked more impatiently than then. "Zero, it's Yuki, quick open up!" The vampire made his way to the door, expectant to see her happy, smiling face. Unfortunately, she simply brushed past him and sat down, a frustrated look plastered on her face.

"I had another dream yesterday night, and I," Yuki stopped, hesitant to continue. "I know who Shizumaru is, only, I'm not sure if I can tell you." Zero, who's feelings affected by hers, suddenly looked curious. "You really want to help me right? So just say it."

"I can't." Yuki looked away, a little exasperated. "I can't even think properly now, and you might react worse than me. May-maybe now isn't the right time."

"You have to tell me, I need to know who, quickly."

"It's-"

Yuki was interrupted by a knock on the door, and whoever it was at the door was very unhappy. "Why don't you go answer it first?" Yuki suggested uncertainly, nudging Zero. Zero was about to do exactly as Yuki said until he remembered who the person at the door might be. Turning pale, he decided not to open the door. "Let's pretend nobody's in." He whispered, putting his index over his lips like a kindergarten child.

The knocks on the door grew louder and faster, as if threatening to break in soon. "Why?" She whispered back with a puzzled look. "Just do it. Pretend we're playing a game, okay?" He replied urgently. However, this seemed to appeal to the slightly juvenile Yuki as an amusing joke. Before she could stop herself, she let loose a soft giggle, "Zero, I'm disappointed with you! I thought I was the childish one!"

Suddenly, Zero caught her hand and pulled her back. 'If this is the only way to keep her quiet, I wouldn't mind doing it.' It was supposed to be a quick one, but the kiss lingered on as Zero did not want to let go. Shocked, Yuki broke off and slapped him. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Just then, Kaname came into the room. Seeing the hand of the guy he hated most resting on the shoulder of the lady he loved most made him even angrier. "What did you promise me, Kiryu?"


	7. FRICTION

Cocoa: This is the chapter where Zero's reaction is in, although it isn't a really big... explosion. Hope you'll enjoy it and leave a review. And my apologies for ALL the grammer and spelling errors I made in the earlier chapters. :)

_**FRICTION**_

"Take you hands off her, now." Kaname instructed with a warning look while moving a step forward.

"I was getting help about my past from her, is that a crime?" Zero retorted, standing up in a way as if preparing for a fight. At that moment, both guys were ignorant of Yuki's presence, continuing to glare at one another like they were they only ones in the room.

"I can't care what your intention of having her here is, but you gave your word that you won't go near her, didn't you?"

"I told you-"

"Didn't you?" Kaname repeated his question, his tone thickening.

"Don't _you _think you're being unreasonable? I simply had her here to acquire so information on my past so I can settle my problems. And when I do, I'll leave."

"Leave? Zero, where are you go-" Yuki asked, shocked to hear of her friends planned departure.

But Kaname interrupted her unfinished question, progressing closer to the grey-haired vampire. "Oh so _I'm _the unreasonable one here, isn't it?"

"The one who caused hurt to Yuki, drank her blood, made a promise and broke it is calling _me _unreasonable for pointing out his mistakes. Is _that_ reasonable?"

"Stop it, both of you. What is this promise you're talking about? Why does Zero have to leave? And where's he going?" Yuki tried to stand up to bring to an end to their meaningless quarrel, somehow, she just could not bring herself to do that simple task.

"Do you have hearing difficulties? As I've said before-"

"Whatever you say doesn't mean a thing, Kiryu. It's what you've done."

While the two of them were trying to outdo each other with verbal weapons, Yuki was getting weaker by the moment. Feeling as though her energy was slowing evaporating, her eyelids drooped lower as she started falling backward.

"I am still keeping my promise of leaving, and meeting Yuki..." Zero continued before realizing that his 'opponent' wasn't listening.

Besides not listening, Kaname wasn't even looking at Zero. His attention was averted to Yuki, who was lying on the floor unconscious. "Yuki? Yuki!" Zero ran over and gently shook her shoulders, but there was no reaction.

Kaname immediately carried her and rushed to the nurse's room.

"I'm sure she's alright, so while I give her a checkup, please kindly wait outside." The nurse smiled assuredly. As he watched her proceed back into the room, Kaname considered the reasons why Yuki suddenly fainted. He looked at Zero, who was also waiting outside, wondering if he had anything to do with it.

"Oh now let me guess, you suspect I did something to her?" Zero caught the true-blooded vampire watching him and asked.

"Why? Does that sound unreasonable too?" Kaname replied with the same sarcastic tone as Zero.

Just when Zero was about to come back with a witty answer, a scream came from the nurse's room. Both guys dashed in, seeing the nurse sitting on the floor, a position as though she has fallen back, her mouth opened in shock and her arm bleeding.

"She… she.." The nurse stuttered, pointing to the curtains. (It's not those normal curtains in the house, but those in the hospitals, for enclosing a particular area where the bed usually is)

Zero hastily pulled away the curtains, only to see an empty bed.

-

_Where am I? Who was that lady I saw earlier? Do I know her? Who are these people? Why are they wearing the same attire? Where are the people I know? Where are the rest of the vampires?_

_Who is that in my reflection? Is that me? Why am I wearing the same thing those humans wore? There's blood on my face, shoulder… _

_My head… is aching.. hurts…_

_Shizuka! Why is she here? She's walking towards me…but she can't hurt me… no one can. "What?" She asks me, sounding irritated. I didn't say anything. She walked past me to leave and I asked her, "Aren't you looking for me?" She stared at me and said "Why should I?" And she walked away._

_I went ahead, wondering why Shizuka didn't hate me. _

_Someone's touched my shoulder, "Yuki?". It was an uncertain male voice. I turned around and saw another true-blooded vampire, but I don't recognize him. "Who are you?" I asked him. _

_Then he brought me to a room and there was another vampire, but he was not a true-blooded. And he looked very familiar. _

"_Zero, I found her." _

_Zero! The true-blooded called him Zero! The prophesized Kiryu son! He came over and held my shoulders and said "Yuki" like the true-blooded vampire. _

"_Zero!" I put my hand on his cheek and smiled. Wait, how did that little boy become taller than me? Has so many years passed? Then why did I look different in the reflection? _

_My head… is aching.. hurts…_

_Zero asks me what is wrong and I ask him why he kept calling me Yuki. Then I told him my name was Shizumaru. _

_-_

"You can't be…" Zero murmured, but only trying to convince himself. "Yuki, you are joking right? Right?"

"Stop calling me Yuki! I told you my name is Shizumaru and you and I have to leave this place soon, I saw Shizuka around this area." 'Yuki' tugged at Zero's wrist and urgently hissed, "Let's leave… the both of us together."

"Wait, Yuki!" Kaname intervened, seizing her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" 'Yuki' bellowed, pushing Kaname's hand away roughly.

Both Kaname and Zero were taken aback and 'Yuki's' abnormal conduct. "Don't tell me she's really… No, that's not possible, it.. it can't be so coincidental. No… no way." Zero muttered to himself, then faced Kaname, who seemed just as shocked as he was.

Recovering, Kaname asked Zero, "Who is this Shizumaru? And why does Yuki seem so afraid of Shizuka?" Zero had no choice but to tell Kaname. As he was talking, 'Yuki', looking bothered, quickly asked Zero, "Why aren't you leaving? And talking to this guy instead? Shizuka may be here any moment."

"Look, Shizuka isn't going to harm you." Zero said, a lousy attempt to assure 'Yuki'. "At least not for now…" He continued under his breath. "Let me explain something to him and we can go."

"Go where?" Kaname asked cautiously, silently fearing that they he would take 'Yuki' and leave. "I'm just saying it to her." Zero whispered, rolling his eyes. "Fine, but first, tell me who he is.' 'Yuki' said with a commanding hint in her tone, pointing to Kaname. "Who is this true-blooded vampire? Your elder? A friend or a foe?"

"Calm down, Yuk- I mean Shizumaru…" It was Zero's and Kaname's first time seeing 'Yuki' so paranoid and serious, her smile gone from her face. "He is a friend, close enough to be a family member."

'He called me close to a family member… even after I made him leave.' Kaname thought, a little surprised. 'Still, now is no time to be amazed.'

"Alright, but I only trust you." 'Yuki' commented, slightly relieved.

"Are you… are you really Shizumaru?" Zero asked after explaining how he was related to Shizuka's and Shizumaru's past to Kaname. "What do I have to do to prove it, dear?" 'Yuki' then proceeded to show her neck, a symbol darkening. It was the same symbol as the one Zero had. "What…"

"No… Shizumaru probably possessed you temporarily… that's all to it." Zero shook 'Yuki' by the shoulders, hoping to shake Shizumaru's soul away.

"Stop it!" 'Yuki' screamed, thinking that Zero did that out of spite. "Maybe you think I did that in the past to harm you, but I made you a vampire for a good purpose!"

Suddenly Zero felt a wave of anger crashing upon him, and he shouted, "WHAT GOOD PURPOSE IS THERE?! There is only benefit for you!! You turned me into a vampire only because you wanted to live a good life like prophesized!!! While making the rest of us suffer! ONLY A GOOD PURPOSE FOR YOU!"

Realizing his sudden wrath, he immediately spoke softer, "I'm sorry… I meant to say that to the real Shizumaru…"

"I AM Shizumaru!" Her screams were loud enough to echo all over the school. Just at that moment, Shizuka heard it.

Cocoa: Pls drop a review cum suggestion on whether Yuki would faint and regain her old self or meet up with Shizuka as Shizumaru on the next chapter. Majority 'votes' win.


	8. TEARS

Cocoa: Hai, sorry for the long wait but this is the FINALE chapter! Leave a review if you are not satisfied cos I might just do a sequel :)

_**BLOOD LOVE**_

"I am Shizumaru!" Was the only thing that Shizuka heard.

As soon as she shouted, 'Yuki' was starting to feel dizzy, and the place seemed to be getting from dim to dark and everything became black. The last thing she heard was someone calling her name. Her real name.

-

"Shizumaru?" Shizuka burst into the room with inquisitively, only to see Zero, Kaname and an unconscious Yuki. Wondering whether she imagined what she had heard earlier on, Shizuka was interrupted by Zero. "Uh, yeah?" He looked at her as if he did not know why she abruptly came in. Still surprised, she asked, "Didn't you…" She turned her gaze to Kaname, who understood Zero's intention and said, "Oh, it's not what you think; Yuki isn't feeling well so she fainted. Don't worry," he smiled slightly, "We'll be sending her to the nurse's room soon."

Seeing that what Kaname said confirm that she _did _hear wrongly, Shizuka bowed and left in embarrassment and a little confusion.

-

YUKI'S POV-

"Yuki?" Zero looked at me like he was checking if I was still alive. "You… you are Yuki right?"

"No." I told him. Somehow my head seems to hurt. A lot. And I don't remember what happened the last… I don't know, one hour? Seeing his shocked expression, I ignored my throbbing head and sarcastically added, "I'm Mary, the queen of Scots." As he helped me stand, I saw Kaname, who looked more relieved. "I think she's back, and with luck, doesn't recall." Zero commented after 'inspecting' me. "Recall what? Did I get drunk or something?"

"No, but you should go back and rest now, I'll inform the chairman while Kaname sends you back." Zero said in a commanding tone.

"What is it? Why can't you tell me?" I asked defiantly, secretly hoping that I did not do anything silly.

"It's nothing."

I could not say anything because Kaname halted me by asking if I can walk without any help. I stared at Zero in childish anger and followed Kaname out of the room. "Do you remember what the last thing you did was?" He asked, not looking in my direction. Was Kaname going to tell me? "I- I was at Zero's room and I saw you guys fighting. Yeah, and I uh, heard something about him leaving. Oh, then I fainted." Why wasn't he looking at me?

"After you fainted, we sent you to the nurse's room, and later we heard the nurse's scream so we rushed in. She was bleeding and you were gone." Kaname turned to glance at me, "Then we found you and brought you to Zero's room. You said you were… Shizumaru. Zero was really stunned. Because we kept calling you Yuki, you got mad and shouted that you _are _Shizumaru. Then you fainted again."

I didn't even realize I had been silent since he started until he said, "Yuki? We're in your room already." I then noticed that my lower lip was quivering. "I… I'm going to take a r-rest." I stuttered.

Kaname left and I lay on my bed. I think I can understand Zero's astonishment. I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep.

-

My mind is swirling. Waves upon waves of different emotions are crashing down on me. My heart is aching, like it is calling out for that empty spot deep down to be healed. I see a ray of light smiling at me, and I hear muffled voices. As I walk towards the light, the opening gets bigger, but it's too bright to see what's on the other end. Suddenly the light gets too glaring and before I know it, I'm falling.

I see all my previous dreams flashing by.

The muffled voice suddenly became crystal clear, "These are your memories."

-

YUKI'S POV-

Am I still Yuki? Or am I Shizumaru? I'm holding two lives in my hands, and I can only keep one. I'm confused. I am Shizumaru, so I was the one who made Zero a vampire, aren't I? So the person he'd want to kill would be me, but I am Yuki, his friend. What about Shizuka? Do I still have to live my life on an escape route? But she doesn't know that I am reincarnated, does she? The last time I saw her, she thought I was Yuki.

All this time I said I could help Zero find that woman, but I never thought that woman would be me. I have to go apologize to him. As Yuki, I must apologize for what Shizumaru did.

-

It was already dark as Yuki made her way towards Zero's room. It was no longer pain her head was suffering from, it was confusion. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of Zero. It was his unmistakably ash grey hair. After some running, she managed to catch up with him. "I need to talk to you, urgently."

She found Zero unusually quiet but began to talk.

-

YUKI'S POV-

I told him how sorry I was and hoped he would understand. I told him that although Shizuka did not know I was the reincarnated Shizumaru, I still wanted to leave this place. But of course, that I would only leave if he was going to. I said that he was right about me making him a vampire only to my benefit and asked him to forgive my selfishness. He simply nodded and walked away. Would that meant he was going to leave with me?

-

Yuki watched Zero walk away, wondering if he was too appalled to speak. Deciding it was time she headed back, she turned around. And she saw Kaname. "Yuki, if you are willing to leave for him, would you be willing to stay for me?"

She didn't know she would say it, but it just came out of her mouth, "There's no Yuki. I am Shizumaru, and will always be."

-

"Guess what?"

"What is it, Ichiru?" Shizuka asked, working out if she wanted to be irritated or curious at his question.

"I think that Yuki lady mistook me for Zero, because she came up to me and apologized." Ichiru said with a smirk. "That's nothing fantastic, just in case you didn't know." Shizuka made up her mind to be irritated.

However, his smirk widened as he continued, "She said she wanted to leave this place even though," he paused and quoted her, "Shizuka doesn't know I am the reincarnated Shizumaru." Seeing that this got her attention, he stopped talking immediately.

"What else did she say?"

"That's nothing fantastic, just in case you didn't know." He copied Shizuka mockingly.

"What else did she say?" She repeated warningly.

"Nothing much, it's just the part that she was the reincarnated Shizumaru that was interesting. She won't leave until _I _do, so… what are you planning to do?"

Now it was Shizuka's turn to smirk, "You'll know tomorrow."

-

"It's time you go."

"It's over, Shizuka. What's done is done."

"That's easy for you to say." Shizuka said bitterly, pointing the gun at her sister's forehead. "It was _my _hope, _my _purpose, MY DESTINY But it was all gone, and not just gone, YOU took it. You took away my everything."

"So will killing me get back what you want? Is that your true meaning of happiness? If you just let your hatred go-"

"You betrayed me and all you can do now is lecture me on happiness? And you expect me to let my hatred go??" Shizuka's grip on the gun tightened.

"I betrayed you? _I betrayed you?_ Recall, Shizuka, of how you have treated _me_ in the past. I simply let you have a taste of how it's like to be regarded as a fool. But you're much to dense to do something like that, all you're capable of is sit around plotting how to kill."

"How could you? Your life is already in my hands and you still have the guts to insult me!"

"What do you expect me to be? Afraid?" 'Yuki' smirk, "Whatever happens to me is my destiny. Or should I say, your past destiny."

-

'This should be the day I leave.' Zero thought. He arrived at Ichiru's dorm, where Shizuka always was. Seeing only his twin brother, he asked, "Where's Shizuka?"

"Somewhere." Ichiru replied, not bothering to talk any further.

"Just tell her that I won't be able to find her sister." Zero said, exasperated at his brother's attitude towards him.

"Shizuka already found her. And right now, she is taking her revenge."

"What? Where?"

As soon as the reluctant Ichiru told Zero where they were, Zero sprinted off.

-

Kaname was making his way to Yuki's room, only to see Zero rushing off in the same direction. The fear and worry painted on his face told Kaname something dangerous was happening to Yuki, and that he should be doing what Zero was. Running.

-

"Spiting me again? I won't hesitate to kill you, you know."

"I KNOW. That's what you're here for." 'Yuki' yawned and continued, "You can stop threatening me and just press that stupid trigger."

Finding her sister's abrupt silence and lack of reply funny, 'Yuki' chuckled. "I can roughly guess what you are thinking. As I've said, whatever happens to me is my destiny. I only realized this yesterday, that I am not meant to keep running away from you all my life."

'Yuki' took the gun off Shizuka's hands, "Why play with this thing? I may have only apprehended my purpose yesterday, but my dear sister, how long would you take to grasp the concept that only if you let go of you negative emotions, then will you lead a happy life? "

-

ZERO'S POV-

Running. How long would I be doing this? Escaping, chasing, always on the move with adrenaline and velocity pulling me forward. Why can't I just walk and proceed with my life step by step like everyone? My fate never slows down, once I stop or decelerate, everything would go out of place, and then I'll have to run again to catch up.

-

Shizuka was shivering with anger. "I'll kill you!"

"Go ahead, but let me tell you, you won't be happy either way."

"That's not for you to say!!" Shizuka screamed. She snatched the gun. And she fired.

-

YUKI'S POV-

I was just acting. I am not willing to except death just like that. And I'm far more unwilling to except the fact that he is in front of me right now. When my sister pulled the trigger, I wanted to do what I did years ago. My soul to leave my body. But he suddenly came, before me. My feelings must have fled during the split second time paused. Along with emotions, memories, knowledge, thoughts… Because when he fell, I became empty.

-

Kaname heard a gunshot almost as soon as he saw Zero enter her room. Somehow, he felt it wasn't Yuki who got hurt.

-

"ZERO!"

Her sister's scream made Shizuka drop the gun and stare at the guy who laid on the floor.

'Yuki' rushed to Zero, holding his shoulder, "I'm so sorry…" Her tears couldn't help but to roll down her cheeks, regret was the only thing 'Yuki' could feel. _If only I tried to stop her, if only I…_Zero was fading faster, and she could do nothing about it.

"Don't be." Although he was nearly invisible, his voice was nothing like a whisper. It was strong and commanding. "Stop trying take revenge on one another, that's the only way you can make it up to me."

It was quiet all of a sudden, there was only the sound of wind and weeping. Kaname was taking in all he saw, staggered and confused. Both he and Shizuka were watching 'Yuki' and Zero intently.

'Yuki' nodded, her tears falling on Zero's cheeks. "I'm so sorry… Zero. I'm so sorry…" She wiped her tears away and turned to Shizuka, paused and bowed, "Pl-please forgive me."

After a brief silence, Shizuka recovered from her shock and said, "Impossible."

When Shizuka left the room, Zero completely disappeared.

"ZERO!!!" 'Yuki' screamed, "Zero… zero…" She murmured as her tears fell uncontrollably, "Zero." Kaname knelt down and hugged 'Yuki', trying to comfort her by telling her repeatedly, "It's alright, it's alright…"

-

YUKI'S POV-

My sister left, my good friend is gone… It's too sudden, how everything just changed that day. The day Zero was departed, I went to my only source of hope and comfort, through tears and pain, I told Kaname everything. And I am healing, the hurt is getting lighter everyday.

I am going to see him again today, he said he had something important to tell me.

-

KANAME'S POV-

She cried herself to sleep everyday since he left. I told myself it's not love.

The only one who can heal her hurt is me, it is fated for us since the day I saved her. I can provide for her, I can give her happiness.

The love I can give her would make up for the love she gave away unnecessarily.

-

Yuki walked towards Kaname, not knowing what to expect, she smiled, "What did you call me out for?"

"Together forever." Kaname presented an opened white palm-sized box with a ring in the middle, "Marry me, Yuki."

Taken aback, 'Yuki' knew he was serious. It was either she take it or she turn away.

---------------------------

My heart belongs to Zero.

---------------------------

After hesitating, she took the ring. Eyes closed, she placed it on her heart as a tear slid down her cheek. She opened her eyes.

And she threw it.

Cocoa: I initially thought of asking the readers who they want Yuki to be paired with, but the last time I asked for an opnion, all I got was two opposing suggestions, so I decided to do the ending myself. However, if you really find the ending abrupt, pls leave a review and I will do a sequel:)


End file.
